ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Limited Motions
}} Legislative inefficiency at the Council of Clans is the order of the day. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Blue Curly Hair ◀ ▶ * Giant Death Worm ◀ ▶ * Clan Whiterock Elder ◀ ▶ * Lord Speaker ▶ * Clan Coalshoulder Elder ▶ * Clan Cobalt Elder ▶ * Clan Copperpot Elder ▶ * Clan Irongoblet Elder ▶ * Clan Ironthumb Elder ▶ * Clan Stonebrow Elder ▶ * Clan Elder that Drools ▶ * Clan Elder with Gray Beard ▶ * Clan Elder with Brown Bun ▶ * Clan Elder with Gray Bun ▶ * Clan Elder with Green Cap ▶ * Clan Elder with Monocle ▶ * Priestess of Dvalin ▶ Transcript Elan: So, uh, if Durkon and a bunch of other dwarves got inside safely, do we still need to fight the giant worm? Roy: Don't know, but it just ate a guy. We're taking it out before someone else gets hurt. Roy: As far as what happens inside that chamber, that'll be up to Durkon. And the elders themselves, I suppose— Cut to the Council of Clans chamber. Lord Speaker: I hereby call this meeting of the Council of Clans to order. Lord Speaker: Before King Dvalin's cleric channels him and he reveals the question that is being bosed to us this day for judgement— Lord Speaker: —do we have any other motions to consider? Clan Cobalt Elder: Yes, Lord Speaker. Clan Cobalt Elder: Clan Cobalt moves that this entire assembly be postponed until a later date, and the quesiton under consideration be revisited at a later time. Lord Speaker: Hmmph. On what grounds do you make such a sweeping request? Clan Cobalt Elder: I make this motion on the grounds that slightly more than half of this council is currently being dominated by a vampire. Beat. The other side of the table is shown; all of the Elders have swirly eyes. Clan Elder with Gray Beard: A troubling accusation. Clan Elder with Monocle: Indeed, indeed. Clan Elder with Gray Bun: Disturbing if true. Vampire Dwarf with Blue Curly Hair (whispering): whisper whisper whisper Clan Whiterock Elder: Clan Whiterock moves that this scurrilous attack on our good character be the subject of a full investigation. Clan Whiterock Elder: We pledge to cooperate fully with the appointment of an inquisitor to look into this allegation, immediately following today's vote. Clan Ironthumb Elder: Clan Ironthumb seconds this motion. Clan Elder with Monocle: Well, now, that seems like a fine compromise! Clan Elder with Gray Bun: Yes, we'll get to the bottom of this in due course. Clan Cobalt Elder: I, for one, look forward to the possibility of being proven wrong. Cut back to outside the Council building. Roy: —but I'm sure they'll do the right thing, when presented with the facts. D&D Context * The vampires have used their dominate gaze to control many of the Council of Clan Elders. Trivia * The runes one the wall in panel three are in the Dwarf Spirits font by Blambot, as all the previous dwarven writing has been. It reads "FOLLOW THE LAW". (The first letter is obscured by the speech bubble.) This is a reminder of the effects of the blue force field, which cases any dwarf who breaks the law inside the chamber to be turned to stone. * We learn the clan name of the Whiterock Elder in this strip. * This is the first appearance of all of the clan elders and the priestess of Dvalin with the exception of the Clan Whiterock Elder. External Links * 1168}} View the comic * 590892}} View the discussion thread